Ideals and Truth
by PokeRanger123
Summary: It's the prequel of Fire and Ice. Touko, Cheren, and Bianca are about to embark onto a journey of their most wildest imaginations. With Team Plasma closing in on Unova, wanting to liberate pokemon from humans, and the mysterious N, how will Touko and the gang mannage to have a fun journey? Plus, Team Plasma wants revenge against Touko and her new found powers. What'll happen now?


Hey guys, its me. Heres that prequel I've promised! Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Oh! I don't own Pokemon sadly... :'(

* * *

Touko's POV (Not Rosa's :P)

* * *

"Touko, wake up, your friend is here." A male voice said to me in my head. I completely ignored Zekrom's voice and continued to sleep.

"Touko, GET UP!" I jumped up from the loud shout in my head.

"OK, OK I'm up!" I shouted. Zekrom chuckled. I jumped out of bed and got dressed into my usual attire quickly. Just as I finished brushing my hair, Cheren walked in.

"Hello Touko." He said, I jumped and turned around.

"Eh, ever heard about knocking? You scared me!" I yelled at him, then I finally noticed the box he was holding.

"Are they in there?" I ask him, he nodded his head. I grabbed the box from him and put it on the little table I got for Christmas. Cheren started to tap his foot impatiently, waiting for Bianca. Not even five more seconds later, Cheren sighs impatiently.

" Why isn't she here yet?" Cheren impatiently asked. I giggle at him as Bianca sneaks up behind him.

"Why are you laughing?" Cheren asks and eyes me suspiciously.

"N-Nothing!" I say through my giggling fits.

"BOO!" Bianca yelled into Cheren's ear and he screamed. Me and Bianca were on the floor, laughing till we cried.

"Geeze Cherry, you scream like a girl!" I laughed out. He glared at me.

"Don't call me Cherry! Well, now that Bianca is here, can we open the box and get our first Pokemon?" he asked me, well, at least I think he was asking me… he was looking at me.

"Yeah, we can, well, since you brought it here, why don't you take your first pick?" I ask him, hoping he won't take Oshawott.

"No, it's fine, Professor Juniper said you would do that, so she told me not to let you let me go first, plus I know you want Oshawott." Dang, he always knows everything…

"Ok, fine, I choose Oshawott!" I exclaim. I look at Cheren's face and see the ghost of a smile.

"Oh! Me next! I want Tepig!" Bianca exclaimed and grabbed the flame engraved poke ball. Cheren scoffed.

"What if I wanted that one Bianca! Well, whatever, I wanted Snivy in the first place." He stated, I shook my head at him, of course he wanted the type advantage against me… typical rival tactics. Bianca looked at the two of us.

"Hey, lets let out our new pokemon!" She exclaimed. We look at her skeptically.

"Who are you? What have you done with Bianca?" We asked and she laughed.

"You guys are just jealous because I came up with a good idea!" She exclaimed while laughing. We all start to laugh and calm down after awhile.

"Lets let them out now!" I tell them and grab the water drop engraved poke ball from my trainer belt that my mom bought me the other day. I look at the poke ball and smile.

'A new friend, right Zekrom?' I ask him. I can visualize him nodding to me.

"Come on out Oshawott!" I call out and press the button, Cheren and Bianca do the same.

"Oshawott!"

"Snivy!"

"Tepig!" All the pokemon shout out their names. Oshawott looks at me with cute, beady brown eyes.

"What should I name you?" I ask him. He looks at me, then shrugs his shoulders.

"Um... how about Aqua?" I ask him. His eyes brighten and he squeals happily.

"_I love that name!"_ He exclaims. I giggle at his cuteness. Snivy scoffs at Cheren.

"_You're my trainer? You look weak._" I frown at her words.

"Hmm, I'll name you Hera." Cheren tells her. She scoffs at him again and turns around with an attitude. I bite my lip to keep myself calm. Cheren is going to have a hard time with her. Hera turns around again and looks at him.

"_Hmm, I like that name, but it's not like I can tell you that, since humans can't understand us."_ She stated again. I bit my lip to keep myself quiet

'Cheren and Bianca don't know or remember what happened to me in that lab… I'm sure Plasma did something to them to make them forget what happened.' I tell Zekrom.

"I'm sure they'll remember eventually. You can't take away a whole day of a human life, they'll remember. Just be patient Touko." Zekrom tells me.

'Yeah, they should remember soon too...' I tell him and the connection breaks away...

Me and Cheren look at Bianca.

"What are you going to name your Tepig?" Cheren asks her. She shrugs.

"I don't know, since Tepig is a girl, I can't think of any good girl names for her." She states. I think for a few seconds. Then a name pops into my head.

"How about Flare?" I ask. Her eyes wide and a big smile grows on her face.

"I love that name! Touko, you always come up with great names!" She praises me and I get flustered.

"Oh, Bianca, its nothing…" I tell her. She laughs and Cheren chuckles.

"Touko!" My mom called from downstairs. Aqua jumps up onto my shoulder and I race down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Professor Juniper came by while you guys were up there, she told me to tell you three to go to her office after you got your pokemon." She told me. Cheren and Bianca came down from my room. In Bianca's hands were my bag with the stuff I packed the night before.

"I probalby won't see you again anytime soon. I'll see you again, I'll call you." My mom said. I hugged her.

"I'll miss you." I tell her and grab my bag from Bianca, I see that she put Aqua's poke ball in the main compartment of the bag. I walk to the door and Cheren and Bianca follow me out. We make our way to the Lab where Professor Juniper told us to meet her at. The door chmes when I open the door. Professor Juniper looks up at us when the bell chimed.

"Oh, Touko, Cheren, and Bianca! I wasn't expecting you three to come over so early. Well, I'm sure yuo three want to get on your journey already, but i have one thing I wanted to give you three personally." She tells us. Cheren taps his foot on the ground impaitently.

"You mean the Pokedexes? I already know all about them." He tells her. She laughs.

"Of course you do Cheren, but I don't think that Touko and Bianca know about it." She states and we nod.

"Well, let me explain before you get upset. The Pokedexes are devices that will record pokemon that you run into on your adventures throughout Unova. Once you fill your Pokedex up with the Unova pokemon, I'll give your dexes the Foriegn Region Update, allowing you three to record pokemon from diffrent regions. Do you three think you can take on this task?" She asks us. We all nod our heads.

"Ok, I'll give you three your Pokedexes." She stated and handed me a blue one, Cheren a green one, and Bianca a red one.

"I'll be seeing you guys off and on during your journeys. Please be safe you three!" She shouts out to us as we walk out of the Lab. We start torwards Route One. We stop at the begining of the Route.

"Hey, why don't we hold hands and take our first steps together!" Bianca asks. me and Cheren exchange looks and nod.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! Right Cheren?" I ask him, he nods.

"Yeah, it makes sense, since from now on we'll all be rivals when we see each other." He stated. Bianca got in between us and grabbed our hands.

"All right, lets go see what Unova has in store for us!" She exclaims and we walk across the border.

I wonder what'll be in store for us...

* * *

How was it? Was it good, bad, in between? Well, just review and tell me!


End file.
